leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Tomoe v Mimori Togo
Mami Tomoe: A Magical Girl who fights Witches using ribbons to make guns v Togo Mimori: A Magical Girl who fights the Vertex using magic laser guns Warning: Spoilers for Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero to follow. Mami Tomoe Bio Mami made her wish to become a Magical Girl just after she was in a car accident. Likely very badly wounded, Mami's wish was to live. For a time after that, Mami fought to save people from witches by herself. One year later, she met Kyoko Sakura, who had made her wish at about the same time as Mami. Mami saves her from a powerful witch, and takes Kyoko under her wing. They become a team, and the two girls become very close. After Kyoko's fater commits a murder-suicide, she breaks her alliance with Mami, kickstarting the latter's crippling loneliness issues. Much later, Mami meets and saves Madoka and Sayaka The then acts as their mentor, advising them to choose their wishes carefully and showing them what the life of a Magical Girl is like. She searches for and defeats a witch upon their next encounter, saving the life of a woman committing suicide. She continues mentoring Madoka and Sayaka, taking them on multiple witch hunts until they encounter the witch Charlotte. When entering Charlotte's barrier, Mami and Madoka are confronted by Homura, who volunteers to take down Charlotte. Mami, still suspicious of Homura, ignores her warning that Charlotte is different from most witches and ties her up with her ribbons. After Madoka makes a decision to contract, she was overwhelmed by the realization that she would be no longer be fighting alone. Drunk on the "Power of Friendship", she is careless and reckless in her battle with Charlotte and is killed via decapitation. She is later shown to have been very emotionally fragile when the story details previous timelines, deciding to commit a murder-suicide when the nature of Magical Girls as Witches is revealed. Little is known about her after Madoka recreated the universe, but Rebellion shows that with the support of the other Magical Girls, she lacks the crippling emotional issues and is a much stronger fighter because of it. Powers & Weapons |-| Magic = Mami's magic power is the creation and manipulation of ribbons. She can control these in multiple ways, from creation to their physical properties. While she usually uses them to bind foes, she is also capable of using them as razor wire, as demonstrated in the image. Mami is very skilled with these weapons, using them to make the percussion-lock muskets and ammunition detailed in the next tab. |-| Weapons = Mami's main mode of attack is massive amounts of percussion-lock muskets made out of the ribbons mentioned in the previous tab. She can change the properties of the loaded mine ball at will, either from a standard bullet, to an explosive, to a shotgun shell, to emitting her ribbons to snare a foe. As her finishing move, Mami creates a massive musket, more of a canon, and fires a piercing shot at her foe. She has named this move the "Tiro Finale". Mimori Togo Bio Mimori Togo starts the series as the paraplegic and partial amnesiac best friend of the protagonist, Yuki Yuna. She joins the Hero Club alongside said best friend/crush, and takes care of the technical side of the club. After the Hero Club members are chosen as Heroes by the local deity, Shinju, Togo gains several powers, with three fairies as opposed to the other Hero Club members' one. During the gap in her memories, she served as a Hero under the name Washio Sumi, losing both her memories and the use of her legs due to the side-effects of being a hero. Despite losing her memory, she still shows signs of PTSD initially, and after she pushes through that shows signs of remembering bits of her prior combat and strategies. Her transformation does not cure her paralysis, but it does give her a set of ribbons that move as she wills them to, acting like a set of four legs to jump with as well as anchors to aid her sniping. She displays a high degree of ruthlessness and precision when fighting the Vertex, frequently holding off multiple enemies with her guns. As the series goes on, she finds out the true nature of the Heroes; she and her friends are sacrifices to Shinju, losing body functions each time they use their super mode, Mankai. This loss, known as the Sange, is also the cause of Togo's missing memories and the reason she is paraplegic. She attempts suidice several times, but is always stopped by her fairies. After finding out that the world beyond her island is a literal hellscape of lava, she decides to help the Vertex destroy Shinju to put humanity out of its misery and to prevent her friends from suffering any more. Midway through her plan, Yuna talks her out of it and she returns to humanity's side, though her actions impressed Shinju and stopped the Hero system from being destructive to the Heroes. She eventually got back her memories and her legs, and continued living. Powers |-| Aobozu = Aobozu is an egg-shaped Fairy, which grants Togo access to the sniper rifle the uses as her main weapon. It has a very high level of accuracy and immense destructive power, able to annihilate massive, rapidly-moving objects. |-| Gyobudanuki = Gyobudanuki is a racoon-shaped Fairy, which gives Togo access to a pistol(?) for mid-range combat. This pistol is powerful, and can annihilate weaker enemies. Togo rarely uses this pistol in combat, only switching to it when Aobozu or Shiranui would be impractical. |-| Shiranui = Shiranui is a flame-shaped Fairy, which gives Togo access to the twin pistols she uses for close-range combat. She wields these pistols in a reverse grip, and is able to sustain a rapid rate of accurate fire. The pistols are powerful enough to move large objects. |-| Kawabotaru = Kawabotaru is an orb shaped fairy that gives Togo access to a set of several small drones that can eitherbe directed by her or operate semi-autonomously. If she does not control them, they tend to hover around her and provide a defense against projectiles or enemies. Each drone has a single gun. That, of course, shoots lasers. |-| Mankai = When Togo's Mankai gauge is filled, she is able to enter her Mankai form. This puts her in the pilots seat of a large, four-legged mech. Said mech has eight articulated laser canons, which can move and fire as directed by Togo's will. It also has a far more powerful laser canon mounted on the front. As it is controled directly by Togo's will, it's capable of flight and much more rapid movement than its size suggests. Notes *Since neither can technically die unless certain actions are taken that they wouldn't know about, the match is to a KO. *Togo will start the match with an empty Mankai gauge. *This is Mami from Rebellion and Togo post-Episode 5. Category:DF